emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8055 (29th January 2018)
Plot Kerry receives a text from Fiona confirming she'll be attending the party. Brenda wonders what she's going to say to the woman she believes Bob slept with. Vanessa accidentally spills a smoothie over herself which Charity finds hilarious and proceeds to take pictures. Pete heads into the café but soon leaves when he spots Rhona so Rhona fills Vanessa in on the kiss with Pete. Later, Rhona is distracted when a birthday card for Pierce arrives in the post, resulting in the dog she's looking after running off. Pete is walking by and tries to catch the dog. Rishi proudly shows off the scarf he knitted. Fiona arrives at the shop for Bob's 'birthday party'. After they manage to get the dog back on the lead, Rhona and Pete agree to go for a drink later. At the shop's olive bar, Brenda and Kerry pretend to be former Naughty Nylons saleswomen and try get Fiona to admit to sleeping with Bob. Brenda reveals herself to be Bob's wife and demands to know how long Fiona has been sleeping with him behind her back. Rhona has dressed up for her date with Pete. Fiona is insulted by Brenda's accusations and protests she's married. As Fiona goes to storm out, Brenda blocks the door, preventing her from leaving. Brenda begs Fiona to leave Bob alone but Fiona states she hasn't sleep with Bob. After overhearing Rhona and Doug talking at the bar earlier, Paddy has concluded Rhona is still hung up on Pierce. Rhona insists she's moving on but Paddy isn't impressed with Rhona's choice of date, reminding her Pete is a cheating love rat. Upon returning to Connelton View, Brenda informs Bob she's met with Fiona. She explains she needed to know his other woman wasn't special to him. Bob insists it meant nothing and Brenda believes him so she requests they attend couples counselling so they can go back to being happy. Vanessa lets slip to Paddy that Pierce isn't the problem but won't say anymore. Charity continues to wind Vanessa up so Vanessa hits back by saying Charity is boring her now. Pete and Rhona head back to Dale View where they're soon kissing on the couch. Paddy calls round to Tug Ghyll and refuses to leave until Vanessa tells him what she meant earlier about Pierce not being the problem. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Rhona and Pete decide to take things further and they head upstairs. Paddy manages to get Vanessa to reveal Rhona is still in love with him. Vanessa orders speechless Paddy to keep quiet and allow Rhona to get on with her life. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Fiona - Natasha Powell Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rhona decides she needs to move on, so arranges a drink with Pete; Brenda thinks she has identified Bob’s secret lover and sets a plan in motion to prove her theory; and Vanessa is on tenterhooks around Charity. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,470,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes